


Sunshine Superman

by lunarknightz



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Chloe's trying to work. And Dean wants to do...other things.





	

“Are you still typing?” Dean growled as he plopped down on the couch beside Chloe. “Aren’t you done yet?” He whined.

“Yes, I’m still typing, and no, I’m not done yet. So go play with joystick or something.”

“Dirty, Miss Sullivan, Dirty.” Dean said with a leer. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Honey, you’re the one with the dirty mind. I was talking about your X-box.”

“Sure you were.”

“Remind me why I put up with you again?” 

“Now that.” Dean said, leaning in tantalizingly close to Chloe’s face. “Would require you putting down the laptop and spending some quality time with your devilishly handsome boyfriend.”

“I can’t do that.” Chloe said, rubbing the side of his face with her palm.

“And why not?” 

“Batman isn’t here.”

He shot her a look. “I wasn’t talking about him…”

A smirk graced Chloe’s face. “Well, Green Lantern isn’t here, either.” 

“You know, if I didn’t believe you were jerking me around, I’d so go and kick the JLA’s collective ass.”

“The kryptonite’s in the closet.” She chirped. “Go for it.” Chloe pulled away from Dean and returned her attention to the laptop.

Dean flopped back on the couch with the huff. “The gag kryptonite you got to freak Clark out isn’t any fun.” 

“Look.” Chloe said, turning to her boyfriend. “I’d love more than anything to just let this damn article go, but I’ve got a deadline. When I started freelancing, I told you that I’d have to do more work at home. One of us has to bring in a steady income.”

“Hey, I contribute, too.”

“Baby, you aren’t that good of a pool shark. It helps, but you can’t support three adults by gambling. I love our life, but we need money to keep a roof over our heads, food on our backs, and bullets in the guns.” 

“I know that.” Dean sighed. “But I’m bored now.”

“The sooner you let me concentrate on this article and get it done, then the sooner I’ll be able to help you be un-bored.”

“If you put it that way.” He chuckled. Dean picked up an old issue of “People Magazine” and flipped through it idly. He leaned back and closed his eyes, and tried to think about the last few cases they’d worked, and what might be the cause of those mysterious lights in Ottawa. He recited the pledge of allegiance, backwards and forwards in his head; and tried to remember the names of the justices on the Supreme Court, before he realized that many of the judges had died or retired since he’d had to memorize them in high school. 

“Lean forward.” Dean said to his girlfriend, who was still typing away on her infernal laptop. 

“Dean. Trying to work here, remember?”

“I’m going to let you work. Trust me, okay?”

“Okay.” Chloe leaned forward, and Dean began to trail his fingers up and down her back, giving her an incredible back massage. Chloe relaxed, so much so that she felt like putty in Dean’s hands. The article became harder and harder to concentrate on, as her desire grew.

“Oh screw it.” Chloe said, placing the laptop carefully on the coffee table. “I’ll finish it later.” 

Dean picked Chloe up, sweeping his girlfriend off her feet. He kissed her, molding her mouth with his.

“Damn, you’re good.” Chloe sighed as they broke apart.

“Baby, Superman or Green Lantern ain’t got nothing on me.” Dean said in a low voice as he carried her towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2006 for medie.


End file.
